Power Rangers Beast Instinct
Power Rangers Beast Instinct is the fourth entry of Power Rangers for Volt2002Alfred's series. It adapted in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Synopsis Plot It is estimated that approximately 8 million, species of organisms live on Earth. However, we have only discovered about 1.7 million of those species. On this planet of ours, there are still many creatures that we know nothing about… Meanwhile, the human world is attacked by the space outlaw group “Unholy Scourge” led by Ginis, the creator of a vicious Blood Game. From their ship, the Sagittari Ark, the Unholy Scourge send monsters to attack Earth. Five teenagers cannot forgive the Unholy Scourge for attacking. As proud beings living on the Earth, these five people awaken their instincts and become Beast Instinct Rangers! With their “Cube Morpher” in hand, the humans and Quel'Anang join together to fight for their home. Sky, land, and sea! The dream team of animal kings; the strongest animal heroes in Power Rangers history are born! Don’t underestimate this planet! Characters Beast Instinct Rangers Allies Other Rangers Great Allies Animal Strike Base *Master Xiumin *Master Chen *Master Kris RPM *Doctor K Dino Charge *Keeper Humans *Emma Goodall Team Up Ranger Super Mega Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Power Rangers: Beast Monarch Villains *Ginis Arsenal Transformation Devices * Cube Morpher * Torch Morpher * Mega Instinct Blaster Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Eagle Riser * Royal Gun-Spear Sidearms * Animal Buster Zords Main *Beast Sentinel Ultrazord **Beast Sentinel Megazord ***Jungle Prime Megazord Axe Formation (Bear/Panda Axe) / ****Jungle Prime Megazord *****Beast King Megazord Cannon Formation ******Beast King Megazord *******Eagle Zord *******Shark Zord *******Lion Zord ******Giraffe Zord *****Wild Prime Megazord Drill Formation ******Wild Prime Megazord *******Gorilla Zord *******Tiger Zord *******Elephant Zord ******Mole Zord ****Bear Zord / Panda Zord ***Predator Megazord Boomerang Formation ****Predator Megazord *****Wolf Zord *****Alligator Zord *****Rhino Zord ****Bat Zord **Whale Zord / Whale Charge Megazord *Condor Zord / Wild Condor Megazord Auxillary *Cheetah Zord *Octo Zord *Platypus Zord *Owl Zord *Zebra Zord Alternate Combinations *Beast King Megazord Elephant-Tiger Formation *Beast King Megazord Cannon Formation II *Wild Prime Megazord Shark-Lion Formation *Wild Prime Megazord Drill Formation II *Wild Prime Megazord Drill-Axe Formation *Beast Prime Megazord *Wild Prime Megazord Drill-Cannon Formation *Wild Prime Megazord Drill-Cannon-Axe Formation *Beast King Megazord Octo Formation *Beast King Megazord Octo-Cannon Formation *Beast King Megazord Shark-Elephant Formation *Beast King Megazord Cannon Formation III *Wild Prime Megazord Claw Formation Episodes Season 1 #The Mysterious Island #Problem with the Elves #Wild Justice #Champions of the Jungle #Roar in the Ring #The Ghost Appears #Savannah's Melody #Dangerous Allies #Double Trouble #The God of the Deep Forest #Summit Witness #Foolish Lying Thief #Return of the Animarian #Young and Wild #Trick It! - Halloween episode #Etched Terror #Fury of the Light and Shadows #Prison Break #The Awakening #Rewriting the Memories #Megabeast Hunter #Confession Song - Christmas episode Season 2 #When Evil Stirs #DNA Intruders #Protect the Precious Day #Return of the Super Megaforce, Part 1 #Return of the Super Megaforce, Part 2 #The Legendary Megabeast #Darkside #Megabeast Hunter's Assassination #Champions of the Heaven #The Great Instinct #Men in Aesthetic #The First and Last Chance, Part 1 #The First and Last Chance, Part 2 #The Fate of the Earth #Prince of Halloween - Halloween episode #Master Returns #Champion of Humanity #God of Destruction #Final Conflict, Part 1 #Final Conflict, Part 2 #The Last Stand #Christmas Legacy - Christmas episode Movies #Power Rangers: Endgame - represented by Tiara, Taylor and Brian #Power Rangers X Fury - Reign of Dinosaurs - represented by Brian #Power Rangers: Beast Monarch Notes *Beast Instinct is the first season since Mystic Force where the Blue and Yellow Rangers switch genders in the three male/two female team (the male wears yellow and the female wears blue). *The series has close similarities to Wild Force. They are both a anniversary series, though a animal based Power Rangers series they are both mystical oriented. They have a erector style switchable robot component. The red has a secondary projector weapons. They both have a blue shark and white tiger. And the 6th hero starts out as a villain that conforms and also has a three changeable weapon and three piece animal zord. *Similar to Operation Overdrive, the villains and monsters of this year are based on the past villains and past monsters from the previous 25 Power Rangers seasons. *This is the first season since Super Megaforce (the previous anniversary series) where the episodes have no special distinction. It is also the first entry since Super Mega Rangers where the Rangers do not have a mentor. *Animal Force is the second season to have a Black Ranger as a Sixth Ranger since Zeo, followed by Chase Randall. *Animal Force had also a theme of the 5 senses. 4 Rangers at the beginning of the series have an ability related to a specific sense and then the last one is added when The sixth Ranger joins the team, similar to S.P.D and Mystic Force. *Animal Force is tied with Samurai, Megaforce, Dino Charge, Ninja Steel and Beast Morphers as well have two seasons, with only 44 episodes. Category:Volt2002Alfred